


Another Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell sobbing near his bedroom window.





	Another Smile

I never created DC AU characters.

Supergirl began to smile after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell sobbing near his bedroom window. She viewed his smile as soon as she gave a new slice of chocolate cake to him.

THE END


End file.
